1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an image forming device equipped with a transfer system of a recording layer on which image formation is performed with ink.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently, there is a demand to observe (color) images of photographs, figures or letters prepared according to an ink jet recording system or a thermographic recording system particularly using a transmitted light. For example, in original images for overhead projectors(hereinafter abbreviated as OHP) or for photographic panels equipped with background illumination, there have been utilized light-transmissive substrates such as resin films or glasses on which images are printed.
Whereas, most of such light-transmissive substrates are generally poor or entirely deficient in ink absorbability, and therefore it has heretofore been pointed out that transmissive type images are difficult to prepare by using the ink jet recording system or the thermographic recording system.
For example, referring to the case in which ink jet recording is applied on a resin film, even if ink is attached onto a film, it can scarcely be absorbed by the film, whereby the ink cannot be fixed on the film but flows over the film surface to cause disadvantageously image disturbances or image defects as the result of peeling-off of the ink from the film.
In view of such drawbacks, there have been attempts to provide an ink absorbing layer comprising a water-soluble resin paint on a resin film. In such instances, however, the ink adhered onto the film tends to diffuse within the absorbing layer to create new drawbacks such that the ink dots run or have insufficient density to make it difficult to produce images of high quality (the material on which images have been formed will hereinafter be called a printed product).